Postprandial blood glucose (or glycaemia), together with related hyperinsulinemia and lipidaemia, has been implicated in the development of chronic metabolic diseases like obesity, type 2 diabetes mellitus and cardiovascular disease. There is evidence linking postprandial glycaemia or glycaemic variability to the development of these conditions or in the impairment in cognitive and exercise performance.
Data show that protein ingestion before a meal, when consumed with carbohydrate, reduces postprandial blood glucose; the blood sugar lowering effects have in particular been linked to dairy proteins such as whey proteins. A recent study comparing whey protein with whey protein hydrolysate showed that whey protein consumed before a meal reduces food intake, postprandial blood glucose and insulin, and the ratio of cumulative blood glucose to insulin area under the curves (AUCs) in a dose-dependent manner. In contrast whey protein hydrolysate did not contribute to blood glucose control neither by insulin-dependent nor insulin-independent mechanisms.
Scientific data also indicates that marine proteins have potential as functional food ingredients addressing several of the current health issues related to metabolic syndrome including persistent elevated blood sugar and diabetes-2, fat and protein anabolism and catabolism in relation to body composition management and to natural age dependent muscle wasting (sarcopenia).
Studies have also shown that marine peptide in combination with marine nucleotides may lower inflammation and stimulate gastrointestinal function.